Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic of a conventional current mode small computer systems interface (SCSI) universal low voltage differential (ULVD) driver 10 is shown. The driver 10 has a number of transistors labeled A–D, a driver 12, a current source 14, a current source 16, a positive output pin 18, a negative output pin 20 and a terminator 22. Input data is presented to the transistors A and C and the transistors B and D in a differential configuration. Conventional current mode SCSI ULVD drivers do not control output rise time of output differential waveforms.
It is generally desirable to provide a method and/or architecture that may overcome SCSI cable induced effects by providing a controlled rise time and synchronized buffers for precompensation.